Shattered Royalty
by SuperGirl-Gem
Summary: Dan knows in his heart that his former best friend and love of his life, current Princess of Monaco is not as happy as she would like the others to believe. He knows it deep in his chest. And he is right. For Blair Wal...Grimaldi is living with a man who thinks she is beneath him. But she has to stay and there is nothing anyone can do. Not even Dan, the man she loves...
1. Chapter 1

**Author's notes**

**_Hey guys, this particular fic is removed from my usual obsession with Forwood and enters the foray of Gossip Girl._**

**_And this is probably my only foray there because this idea came to me a while ago and on my bucket list is to make stories of all my fanfic ideas and this one never left me alone. I've made mention of one of the most creative Dan and Blair Fics I've ever read. It's called Little Prince and it is by scrappy12. It truly is amazing!_**

**_So, feel free to tell me what you think and thanks for reading._**

**_To all Forwood readers, I'll be back soon with my sequels as I'm outlining them as we speak! _**

* * *

When she had read the article back then she couldn't understand it. The drive to self-immolation. Wasn't living a bad life better than having no life at all. Why would a woman even do that? Giving the bastard everything he wanted, her death by her own hands.

But she understood it now. It wasn't about pain or inflicting pain on yourself. It wasn't about death. It was about having a choice... about feeling something anything that wasn't someone else's design for you. It was about living not dying. It was about the choice.

She understood now, far too well. It helped. It helped her, knowing that he could not control this, could not force this issue or tie her hands, could not stop this. As she slid the knife along her ribcage she knew…it was about the choice even if that choice was pain.

* * *

It had been seven weeks, four days, seven hours and twenty-two minutes and ah…twenty-five seconds since Dan Humphrey had heard from Blair Wal…Grimaldi. Grimaldi. He had to keep telling him himself that because it had also been seven weeks, three days, seven hours and twenty-two minutes and ah… fifty-five seconds since she had said 'I do' to Louis. The Prince. It had also been a hundred and four emails since he had last heard from her, ninety-six calls to her cell phone, two hundred and twenty-five skype messages and seven hundred and eighty-six text messages and far too many trips to Gossip Girl site. He was going crazy and he most definitely needed to stop counting. But it had been too long since he had seen his best friend, too long since the woman he now knew to be the love of his life had sneered at his fashion taste or insulted his reading of the week or scoffed at his Netflix line up. It had been too long.

She wasn't dead, at least he knew that much. But Eleanor was about to put Vanya's previous occupation to good use and bury him in the Brooklyn river because it had been… a _unknown number_ of times he had called and visited Blair's penthouse to get an update on how she was. The elder Waldorf had remarked that if he didn't have eyes like a lost terrier she would have nothing to do with his incessant botheration. Blair had moved on the woman had iterated with a soft yet stern voice and so should he.

But Dan's gut just wouldn't sit still and he couldn't figure out if Blair was happy why couldn't he be. Even when she had been contemplating the return of Chuck into her life he had been able to put his feelings aside and support her, be her friend. Hold her when _he_ let her down again and allow her to make fun of his loft just to bring the sparkle back into her eyes of witty repartee. Even as his heart broke he had known she needed to be happy whatever her choice and he had vowed that no matter who she chose Chuck or Louis (He was never foolish enough to think he entered into that line of suitors) he would be happy. He just needed her happiness first. And he had sat through the ceremony, his heart breaking as she glowed and said 'I do' to the Prince. And he had been content. But now every time he thought of Blair it was as though someone threw acid on his skin. Yes, assuredly he was still nursing a broken heart, but that wasn't it. He had known he could never have her and that he would have to let her go. But now, it was as though he couldn't rest until he had seen her.

Dan stood from his chair, caught in the shadows. He knew he should get to work. His novel The Little Prince which had flowed so beautifully in the days leading up to Blair's wedding now was sitting like another unfulfilled dream. But he couldn't write it anymore, couldn't bring himself to write about a brunette beauty and her princely son with Asperger's and the best friend who was more father than best friend because he was too worried about said Brunette to write.

Dan had tried to lay out his fears for Blair to Nate but he had chalked all his crazy gut feelings to Dan's loss of Blair and for about two days he had convinced himself that was it. His feelings were taking over and he was letting them cloud his judgement. Blair had called everyone else and she was fine, Nate had assured him. She had called Nate, Serena and her mother to wax poetic on Monaco with its beauty and finery, how great she was doing as a princess. Dan remembered that conversation.

_ "Serena, it's been a month and Blair isn't answering anyone's calls! Don't you think that something is wrong with that?"_

_"B is answering calls Dan. Just not yours. I don't get why you won't let her have her honeymoon in peace."_

_"Have you really spoken to her, Serena. I mean really spoken to her. Not just hi or bye because not even Eleanor has. She and Cyrus, have called Blair almost everyday. And she does nothing more that says she is fine and ends the call."_

_"B, is happy Dan. She is finally happy. She'll call you when she gets the time."_

Dan didn't believe a word of it. There was only one other person Blair could never lie to, only one other person that could see straight through to her core. And she hadn't called him either. He had asked much to the scorn of Chuck Bass who was nursing his broken heart with the most expensive liquor and company a man could buy.

And he was the only other person that he trusted enough to know Blair. If Chuck Bass had talked to her and had assured Dan she was fine he would let it go. Why would she cut them both out? Alright so maybe Blair had a reason. She had chosen Lois and they both were still in love with her but it was awfully convenient that the only two people who could see through her bullshit were being denied communication. He was angsty and Dan knew for his own piece of mind, and his phone bill, he called the last person he ever wanted to.

* * *

"Hum—drum Humphrey. To what do I owe this pleasure?" Chuck Bass emerged from his room. His blood shot eyes showing what the youngest Bass had spent the night doing.

"How very high school of you Chuck," Dan replied.

"It never gets old," the trust fund king of Manhattan remarked as she turned toward the bar.

"Have you heard from Blair?"

"Humphrey! This again. Blair made her choice, the crown over the man, and well the prince over the pauper in your case. Sorry, is that an insult to paupers?"

Dan completely ignored the jibe, "Don't you find it just a little bit strange that Blair has called everyone but you and me? Even Eric got a call from her?"

For a moment the shrewd eyes of the Bass-hole as Blair had taken to calling to him met his but as if shaking off Dan's concern he shook his head, "No. We were Louis' competition. Blair is thinking of him by avoiding us." (It was the first concession he had heard Chuck make in acknowledging his time with Blair.)

"You've been talking to Serena I see. She gave you the spill about how Blair is finally happy and that to leave her be right? If the Blair Waldorf we know was truly happy. She would have called us both, gloated and spoke about balls and meeting royalty. She would make me watch the Princess Diaries just to torture me on our movie nights. We would have heard her self-satisfied laugh, Bass. She…something is wrong and I thought you of all people would care enough to find out. Guess I was wrong."

Dan turned his back disgusted and walked to the elevator. He stopped cold when he heard the deep voice of Chuck Bass, "I'll have the jet prepared."

* * *

It was Chuck's idea though not a bad one to make the rest of the 'Non-judging Breakfast Club' accompany them. (That name still made him laugh!) It was the best one he had yet because if Daniel Humphrey and Chuck Bass were to turn up alone in Monaco they would be chased right out of the gate and would never get to see Blair but if the entire group showed up, with talks of missing their friend, well the Prince would have no alternative but to let them see Blair. However their oblivious reassurances and Serena's less than subtle jealousy, made him want to bang tweedle-dee and tweedle-dums' heads together. To stop himself from committing murder he pretended to sleep while Serena and Nate talked excitedly about seeing Blair. He almost groaned when he felt the a dip in the seat beside him.

"I know you are awake Humphrey," Dan never thought he would be relieved to find that it was Chuck talking to him. He opened his eyes but didn't move as the Bass was speaking to him in low tones trying to keep their friends ignorant.

"When we get there, one of us, has to talk to her. Whomever gets the opportunity to talk alone and once we're assured she's fine. We will leave her. Contrary to what you make think, I have only ever wanted Blair happy."

He nodded his head just so that Chuck knew he understood. And Dan did. He wanted, no, needed her to be happy. He needed to know that she was thriving, was smiling and then…then he could walk away. No not could, because it would kill him. But though it would slay him, he would walk away. Heart in hand he would walk away.


	2. Chapter 2

_3 SECRETS THE NEW PRINCESS IS KEEPING!_

Blair rolled her eyes at the headline. As if every one of her secrets weren't public fodder already. But reading the unoriginal tabloid was becoming a morning ritual and reminded her of the days of checking the blasts on Gossip Girl. The creak of the door had her tensing and without looking she knew that Louis had entered the room. His mere presence caused a crawl of unease to run up and down her spine. Slipping her hand down she pressed into her side, the pain immediately grounding her as he placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Good Morning, my love," the drivel fell easily from his mouth and Blair looked up to see who had entered with him, who the show was for. Plastering the smile on her face she saw Béatrice come in with him. Of course that bitch would appear here, probably plotting to poison her tea. She was in a den of adders, each more deadly than the last and with no escape, not if she wanted a long and healthy life. But she was made of mettle far stronger than the noxious words and intent emerging from their mouths. She could live it out, stick out the year and then leave with no regrets. She just needed to survive the year.

"Hello, Blair. Good to see you as always," Béatrice spoke.

"Likewise, dear sister. To what do we owe the pleasure?"

"As I was telling Louis the people are getting restless. The prince is married. They expect an announcement of an heir apparent." The sickening feeling in Blair's stomach tightened as she thought about being pregnant with this man's child. But she was a master of masks and not by facial twitch did she reveal her thoughts.

"And as I have told you sister. Blair and I have barely been married a few months, we have plenty of time. Don't we love?"

"Of course," she smiled, feeling a chill envelope her body. She didn't need Beatrice giving the Prince any ideas. He had stayed out her bed thus far and she wanted to keep it that way.

"Is she barren?" the viperous princess asked bluntly as she stared Blair down that evil glint in her eye.

Blair didn't even respond, couldn't even as her husband shouted in reprimand, "Beatrice!"

"I was just asking," the girl threw her hands in the air, her voice the picture of innocence.

"My fertility needn't concern you," this time she did answer directing her comment at the princess but Louis was already standing.

"Mother is expecting us, sister," he spoke clearly as he walked to Blair. Leaning in he placed a kiss on her cheek and whispered, "As if I would ever let filth like you carry a child of royal blood line."

Blair sighed loudly once they had closed the door unable to keep the tears from springing to her eyes. But not for _him_. Never for _him_. Just 10 more months and then she was free. Rising from the table she pushed the pastry away and went back to her room, remembering how she had gotten here.

The Prince had been good, too good. A master manipulator he had married her, finally in those few moments after the wedding revealing his true colors. At first she had tried to convince herself that his coldness at the end of their wedding had been as a direct result of the spectacle that she had made with Chuck but no, it had been him all along.

The people of Monaco had moved in the new age. They protested the monarchy that separated themselves from the commoners and Louis had a mind to change that. He needed a way to prove to his people that he was like them, that a republic was not necessary, would help no one and marrying a commoner was the easiest way. It made him seem rebellious against the old ways and accessible in a way his father had not been. For he had not just married a commoner but an American, the most notorious type. It had served a double purpose for he could no more discard an ordinary Monacan than he could his crown. But an American was perfect and Blair the fool she was, dreaming of fairytales where princes of light existed and an Upper East Side Queen married a real prince had believed him.

He only needed a year, a year of happily married bliss before he let her go and married someone from the best bloodlines to reign with. The people got their accessible Prince and soothed him as his marriage to the woman fell apart. She was the patsy and had signed a pre-nup on faith that was now her torture. Just 10 more months.

* * *

When they arrived in Monaco it wasn't as simple as walking to the front door and knocking. There were according to Chuck's knowledge two ways the royal family could choose to handle their arrival. By sneaking them in the proverbial 'back door' and by that it meant no one knew they were here, no one knew they would stay and they kept quiet to themselves or they would be greeted by much pomp and circumstance as friends of the infamous American commoner who had captured the Prince's heart. Dan had scoffed at that, really scoffed.

The blonde twins of daft, (he snickered a little bit with that) of course felt as much spectacle as possible was necessary. As Serena waxed poetic about the intricacies of meeting Royalty (she had gone on Wiki), Dan looked to the only person he thought would know the best way to proceed. He saw the Bass nod as he immediately picked up the phone. It was the one thing he had only ever envied Chuck Bass for. His power.

But his jealousy was a small price to pay if he got to see Blair. Dan had to keep reminding himself what his purpose here was to stop his heart from jumping straight into cardiac arrest., He was going to see Blair after 7 weeks and…He had stopped counting. Really he had. It had just been far too long since he had seen her smile at him, far too long since he had heard her laugh, hell it had been almost a lifetime since they had traded barbs and tried to one-up each other. He was going to see her again and that was all that mattered. Well, not all that mattered as he remembered his purpose here. Blair's happiness. That was all he had to keep in his head. Blair's happiness.

* * *

Blair's heart filled with dread the moment she heard the knock at her door. No one came to her door in the middle of the night. God, if it was Louis? Hurriedly grabbing the coat by her bed she donned it as the Prince entered the room. She was surprised to even have that courtesy, but then she remembered the guards around the palace. The Prince was nothing if not a good actor.

"Good evening," he smiled as he closed the door. From the outside one could mistake his smile as beatific but she knew the beast behind the man now.

"I received a missive from Lucien it seems the Bass jet has just landed in Monaco and your Non-Judging Breakfast club is here to see you."

Of all the things she expected him to say when he entered her room, that was certainly not one of them and for a moment she smiled. The first genuinely spontaneous smile in seven weeks, six days, eighteen hours, fifty-four minutes and… ten seconds. She honestly smiled until she heard him whisper. Blair hadn't even realized he had approached her until he said, "Not a hint of scandal, nor do you breathe a word to your friends. If you even think of getting together with your old lover Charles Bass, I will end you."

Blair simply nodded and watched as he turned. Everything in her rebelled at his words but she had found it was easier to acquiesce to his biddings. Besides what would she tell her friends? That her fairytale was a nightmare? That she was saving her mother from ruination after her very own folly? That for the first week of her marriage she had been starved simply because she would not comply with his every thought? That she had learned that there were more ways than one to break a woman? But she had not broken for he could control what she ate and where she slept but he would never be able to control her or her feelings. For she hated Louis Grimaldi with the fire of a thousand suns and the man she loved…well it didn't matter because she could never let him know, never let him see. For he would move hell and heaven to get her from there. She knew he would live in the very caverns of hell to make sure she was safe.

Blair felt the wetness on her cheek and it was only then that she realized that she was crying. Swiping away the tears she reached into the drawer that lay beside her bed and took out the razor hidden between the pages of Princess Approved history of Monaco and finally, finally released the tension by letting herself bleed.

* * *

Blair actually arose the next day with a smile on her face. Her friends were here. She wasn't alone anymore, which was ironic because even with her friends in New York she had often felt alone. Her constant insecurity about Serena had always left her feeling inadequate and Nate, well Nate had fed into that. Falling in love with her best friend had cemented that insecurity. Maybe it was why she had hung on to Chuck so long. He was the only one who hadn't wanted Serena first. And despite all the things he had done or maybe because of all the things he had done he never made her feel like a horrible person.

And maybe that too was the problem. Your better half should accept you for who you are totally faults and all but they should also make you want to be a better person. They should make you want the best parts of them to be yours.

Opening her closet, she withdrew her newest pink spring floral. At least a Princess dressed as would an Upper East Side Queen. Donning her dress she moved a lightness in her step which couldn't even be dampened by the Prince's presence at the top of the stairs.

"You 'friends'" he sneered the word, "Are waiting in the sun room."

"They're here?" she couldn't prevent the rise of excitement in her voice. Louis grabbed her hand tightly without answering and Blair knew he planned on escorting her. But she ignored him fully, even with his whispered threats as she finally entered the sun room.

The blonde shimmering in the sunlight almost blinded her and she smiled as S almost ran her down in enthusiasm.

"B!" she squealed and Blair couldn't help her giggle. Squeezing Serena she took a look at the others. Nate and those baby blues, Chuck dark and dashing as always and Dan Humphrey. And she locked eyes with the last person she expected to see and all was darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

Slowly the darkness began to fade, mutterings impinging on the peaceful silence. Blair blinked her eyes open, for a second unsure of where she was and what had happened. Then she saw the cacophony of faces around her.

"B? Of thank God!" she watched Serena's face first as the blonde was the closest to her but the others were at her side as well. Chuck, Nate and…Dan. Blair immediately felt her heart pick up speed again, the blossoming of warmth only Humphrey could cause spreading through her limbs. She forced her eyes away from him before they gave her away because she needed a moment. She hadn't planned for this…to see Dan Humphrey. She wasn't ready to see Humphrey yet. She just, she needed…more time, to build up a defense against his eyes, sweet pools of hazel nut and against his ready smile. A smile that would cause her to swoon. She needed a defense because - Dan Humphrey - the man she loved was standing there, his eyes full of concern, a concern that softened his features. An expression that had ever found its way on his face once he gotten to know her. So she faced Serena...because she needed to pull herself together.

"B, are you pregnant?" And that was Serena.

"W-what?" she spluttered flabbergasted. Sometimes…she wondered about her best friend. As if. And seriously why in the hell in two days had someone mentioned pregnancy as if she, a girl who was barely leaving her teens should be barefoot and pregnant, even if she was married to a prince. She noticed immediately that Chuck had taken a step back like she was diseased and Dan, well Dan had a pained smile but he slipped his hand to her back as if supporting her. And that was why she needed a moment. Because Dan was just so…Dan. Loyal, dependable, amazing and so sexy despite his Brooklyn roots.

"No, S. I'm not…I am _not_ pregnant." She finally replied to the girl she had been friends with since kindergarden.

"Oh," the blond actually seemed disappointed, "I just…You're married and you fainted…"

"And that automatically means I am with child?" she brushed away their hands. She looked up looking for a way out of this uncomfortable conversation and saw **_his_** eyes. He stood across the room, his sneer only for her. If any one thought it amiss that the Prince had not stayed by her side, no one said anything. Turning back to her friend she lied convincingly, "I haven't had anything for breakfast and I wasn't really hungry last night. Let's go to the Sun Room and we'll have something there. Serena, I have to introduce you to Fougasse, it's to die for."

The voice that came made her stop in her tracks, it falseness the last thing she needed to hear, "Blair, are you sure that you are up for this ma chère?"

"Yes," she almost scoffed, "Clarisse will make sure I don't do too much. You know how protective she is."

"Clarisse?" Nate this time. It was interesting how the two men she had the most controversial pasts with had said nothing yet. Not that her past with Nate was exceptional, but she had never been in love with Archibald. It was only when she was with Chuck she had approximated even a fraction of what she now knew she could feel.

"Monaco's own Dorota though her skills in understanding the intricacies of scheming are lacking."

"Good thing you don't need those here B." Serena laughed cheerfully

"Yes, quite a good thing I don't," she lied knowing the blonde would be surprised that her skills had never been tested to the limit until she reached Monaco, "Come on. Let's go and eat. Never let it be said Blair Waldorf was not a hospitable Princess."

* * *

Dan couldn't take his eyes off Blair despite the fact that she had barely looked his way after that first contact. And true his heart had moved a few paces up into his throat when she had fainted. But she had awoken and now that he had seen her eyes, Dan was more sure than he ever was that something was not right in the castle. He looked to Chuck but his eyes seemed troubled as he kept his eyes from Blair's form. Dan knew that hearing Serena so tactlessly allude to the fact that Blair might be pregnant with another man's child had shaken Chuck. Hell. It had shaken him too, but not in the same way. He imagined Blair in the bloom of motherhood. Glowing, beautiful, looking ever the Queen, her tummy distended. He could see her slap away his hand in mock affront, before smiling and placing it directly on the kicks of the infant inside her. Maybe he just was that stupid or maybe that in love but when Blair had been pregnant with child, not knowing who the father was he has stayed by her side and he knew that this time when he was even more in love with her that there was no way he could walk away. He turned following the others to give Chuck some privacy with his feelings.

Dan watched her the entire morning, as she talked animatedly to the others and he would believe the act if he didn't know her so well. She was the best actress, always had been, hiding her feeling behind her schemes but he knew the real Blair now. The one who talked passionately about everything from movies to books, to politics, to religion to love. This was the girl who talked about pure happiness, and true love and acceptance. He had expected or rather carried some self-directed morbid hope to find that girl here, her eyes sparkling as she shone under the affection. But he wasn't seeing her. He was seeing the Blair Waldorf he first met when he went to Constance. The one who hid behind niceties and stature; the one who played the part to the hilt. He knew because her eyes squinted when she lied just that bit in the corners, he knew because that sparkle was no longer there, he knew because each time the conversation turned to being a Princess her lips turned down just that bit before she caught herself. And it was only because he knew her so well that he could see the…hidden. There was something there.

The tap on his shoulder reminded him there were other people in the room and he turned to Chuck who pointedly flicked his eyes to Blair. Dan just nodded acknowledging what the Bass was telling him, glad that he wasn't the only one who saw. Blair was not happy. And if it was left up to his guess, he would say she was down right miserable.

* * *

The morning passed quickly as they talked. To Blair's surprise Louis offered the use of the castle to her friends and so they spent the rest of the day settling in. Grabbing Serena she waved the boys off before moving to her room for some girl talk.

It was easy to talk to Serena, to let her infectious laugh contaminate her soul, to let her love shown in that special Serena way fill her with light. And days like this when she saw her best friend like she did when they were kids, before the betrayals and the hurts, Blair wanted to confide in Serena. And if this was anything else she would…but not this time. She didn't need saving so she would say nothing, posing as the perfect princess until she herself believed it. And so they stayed that way, playing dress up with Serena.


	4. Chapter 4

Of course there was a party and were this the Upper-East side there would have been at least three since they arrived yesterday. Dan smiled as he saw the elaborate placings. He had never been to a royal gathering before, had never rubbed shoulders with diplomats and consulates. He was merely Daniel Humphrey from Brooklyn and this was more intricate than any dream he had ever had. He watched as the 'Princess of Monaco' worked the room. He stared as she curtsied, shook hands, daintily accepted hugs depending on the cultural background of those she was greeting.

He couldn't keep his eyes off her beauty. But it wasn't her splendor that would keep him awake. She looked just like she had so many years ago when he first saw her. Her eyes cold as flint, her back rigid, very much the 'Princess'. He needed to talk to her, _really_ talk to her and he couldn't wait any longer than tonight. So he watched her playing the part but Dan remained worried about the woman hidden beneath all the layers.

* * *

Blair let out a deep sigh as she closed the door to her room. She would finally be able to put away the mask, _the princess_. She just needed a minute to breathe from the emotional roller coaster of the last two days. It had definitely taken a toll and she could feel her mask slipping. And she was well acquainted with how costly it would be if any one of her friends ever knew. Sighing again she reached up to undo the button on the dress, slipping it down her shoulders, feeling the silk as heavy as chain mail slip to the floor.

The creak of the door nearly made her jump out of her skin and she had no time to jump for a robe and in truth a robe was the last thing on her mind as she breathed, "Dan."

"Blair, I need to…" Dan stopped mid-sentence as he saw her, partially undressed. He had escaped the gathering almost immediately after she and Louis had retired. Following them up the stairs he had been a little surprise to see them parting ways but what did Dan Humphrey from Brooklyn know about royal marriages? Probably less than Willy, the homeless man who often rotated his spot to outside his building and claimed to be William the conqueror. So he had followed her to her room knowing that if he didn't force Blair's hand she would never talk to him and he would never know what the pain that was hidden behind her eyes was for.

But he hadn't banked on Blair's pale skin being on display for him. And on any other day Dan would have flicked to a thousand fantasies but not tonight for what he saw horrified him. His eyes flicked over her skin, the cuts marring where he knew perfect flesh to be. He couldn't help the gasp that came out. When he heard Blair's responding cry of his name he wanted to sob because he had never imagined this.

Blair was rooted to the spot despite knowing what Dan had seen. She couldn't move as she saw his horror and for the first time she was ashamed of what she had become. When he started to move toward her she snapped out of the trance moving around the bed to grab a robe. It was wrenched from her hands but she fought because she couldn't do this….didn't want to do this with Dan.

"What happened?" he asked his voice sounding wrecked as if he could barely hold back tears.

Still trying to pull away the fabric in his hands she sneered, "Nothing you need to worry about Humphrey."

It was a defense mechanism and she knew the rancor was lost in her hitching breaths.

"No. This is me!" he shouted, persistently holding on to the scrap of fabric, holding onto her it seemed, "You don't get to do that to me anymore!"

And Blair wanted to fight, she wanted to tell him to mind his own damn business. She wanted to pull on her reserves and bring the ice queen full-force but this was her best-friend and if she were completely honest the love of her life. The only person she had ever been able to share every insecurity, every evil thought, every moment of weakness…the only person who never pressured her but made her want to be a better person. The love and caring she could see shining in his eyes caused the tears she fought to flow uninhibited from hers. He finally let go of the robe pulling her instead into him, grabbing her face in his hands and forced her to look into his eyes.

It was the thing Blair thought that she hated most about Dan Humphrey, and also the thing that made her love him more than she had ever loved anyone. There was no artifice there, no vice. Everything he ever did was from love, for love, a love she knew she was blessed to even have a small part in. For when he cared, he literally lost his heart and he never hid it. He never used his love for games but gave it totally, freely as if there was no other way that existed. And she broke because in the face of Dan's love she could no longer muster the façade.

Dan slipped his hands under her knees lifting her to the bed and slipping in with her. He held her as she cried. No not cried for the deep wracking sobs seemed to come from her soul. A broken one.

His thoughts were jumbled as her tears chipped away at him. He could feel her desperation as she clung to him and if he could he would bundle her inside himself and run as far and as fast away from everything that was causing her distress. He wished he knew what to do but he didn't There was no man he could fight, no dragon he could slay, no witch he could burn that would heal her broken soul. So he just let her cry until she could cry no more.

After a few minutes he could feel her body start to calm. "Dan?" her voice came out tentatively.

"I'm here," he soothed pulling her closer to his chest, "I'm right here Blair and I'm not going anywhere."

With his words some tension seemed to leave her body and she clung to him and Dan had no intention of letting go. He had no idea how long they lay there, an hour or two but he knew he needed a cover in case anyone else noticed he was missing. Pulling out his phone he started texting Chuck.

"What are you doing?" it was Blair.

"Just telling Chuck to cover for me."

"Chuck?" her head rose in question.

"We were worried about you," he answered, looking at her tear stained cheeks.

"Well, there is no reason to worry," she said, her hackles back up but Dan was having none of it. Looking into her eyes he conveyed his worry and love. And when she would have looked away he held her chin in his fingers.

Dan felt her take a steadying breath as her eyes once again filled with tears. He didn't want to cause her anymore pain but he couldn't un-see what he had seen. Whatever was going on had her hurting herself.

Looking in to her eyes he asked, "The Prince won't…?" He left the question hanging in the air wondering if the man would come to Blair's room.

She shook her head vehemently, "He doesn't come to me, he never did, Dan."

"Is he the reason why….?" Another open question and for a long time she was silent, so much so that he thought she wouldn't answer. But finally she spoke. She told tales of a nightmare, about the man's harsh words after the wedding and his controlling nature. She spoke about his plan and how he monitored all her calls, restricted her texts, her emails. How he abused her, never with his hands but with his tongue.

"Oh Blair. God, I could kill him. I just…cant believe you were hurting this much and none of us knew." The rage filling his stomach was enough to consume him but Blair needed him so he held it in.

"I didn't want you to know Dan. Any of you and I still don't. You…you can't…You can't tell anyone Dan, I still have 10 months left and then, he'll give me a divorce without trouble. Just ten months Dan."

"No, Blair. We are getting you out of here. You are friends with millionaires Blair. And even if you weren't Eleanor would sell her soul if she knew you were hurting like this."

"This is why I didn't want you to know!" she pulled back trying to extricate herself from his arms, "This is my mess, Humphrey, I made this bed. I am going to get out of it."

"Are you really spouting platitudes at me? He's hurting you and worse, you are hurting yourself!"**_ Didn't she see how serious this was?_** He didn't want to think it but...what was stopping her from next time cutting too deep or trying to end it all?

"Please, Dan," she started crying again. " Please…" she pleaded, her voice soft and Blair never pleaded.

"Blair I can't let you stay here like this!"

For long moments they stood there facing each other and then suddenly her shoulders drooped, "Can we just...please...talk tomorrow? I'm just so tired and I…"

Dan immediately went to her. Kissing her forehead he relented, "I'm sorry sweetheart. Of course... We'll talk tomorrow. Just get some sleep."

Pulling her in close, he led her to the bed and kept watch as her breathing evened out and she was finally able to rest. But he couldn't sleep, not a wink. All he thought about was how he was going to get Blair out of this.

* * *

**_Just wanted to say a quick thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! _**


End file.
